Project Summary The Career Enhancement Program (CEP) of the UTSW Kidney Cancer Program and SPORE provides seed funding for early-stage investigators whose research addresses important translational objectives in early detection, prevention, and treatment of kidney cancer. The CEP is run by an energetic leadership with a strong publication record, and as illustrated by their credentials and teaching awards, an unwavering commitment to education/training. The goal of the CEP is to attract talented young investigators with novel ideas and/or experimental approaches in translational kidney cancer research. Candidates include applied and basic scientists, clinicians, and physician-scientists who are either working in the field of kidney cancer, or want to turn their expertise and skills toward tackling problems within the field. Particularly attractive candidates are those who (i) bring innovative approaches to kidney cancer research; (ii) have novel ideas for overcoming existing barriers; (iii) have strong projects with the potential to eventually garner outside funding support or become full SPORE projects. CEP proposals will be solicited via the Administrative Core; they will be prescreened for eligibility, suitability, and relevance by the CEP leadership; reviewed by two internal and one external expert; and approved for funding by the SPORE Executive Committee. The SPORE grant provides $50,000 annually, which is matched by $50,000 from the institution, providing $100,000 per year to fund two to three CEP projects annually. CEP awardees will be granted expedient access to all SPORE Core facilities and will be an integral part of SPORE meetings, where they will present their work. In addition to funding and access to Cores, the CEP program supports awardees by offering mentoring and career development guidance designed to assist young investigators in grant and manuscript preparation, lab management, etc. Metrics of success include: invitations to present at national and international scientific meetings; successful competition for independent NIH/DOD/Foundation grant support; publication of original research studies; and, institutional recognition of independence and productivity by promotion through the academic ranks. The specific aims of the UTSW Kidney Cancer SPORE CEP are as follows: 1) Serve as a mechanism to recruit and support junior faculty with research projects focusing on translational kidney cancer research. 2) Attract seasoned investigators with experience in cancer at other organ sites who want to focus their expertise on translational kidney cancer research. 3) Recruit women and minorities into the CEP. 4) Nurture the scientific and career development of the CEP awardees, and assist with transitioning successful CEP projects into competitive applications for peer-reviewed funding. A rich and diverse pipeline of research interests/expertise pertinent to kidney cancers at UTSW populates a dynamic CEP expanding the breadth and depth of the SPORE/Kidney Cancer Program research as illustrated by the reception of ten wide-encompassing LOIs, and the four proposals showcased.